Sleepover
by Ranko-chan11
Summary: Ranma goes to his first sleepover...things just aren't what he had thought it'd be like. (Ok please note that this is my first Fanfic)


**(I do not own Ranma 1/2) I do own this story plot it is original as far as I know and it was suppose to be funny...I don't think its too good so if you want me to continue you'll have to let me know**

Friday after School

Ranma waiting is waiting outside the girl's locker room for Akane. "Jeez, what takes girls soo long…" he mumbles to himself. The next second Ranma fines herself soaked and turns around angrily, to come face to face with Akane.

"You shouldn't make fun of what you are Ranma" Akane says smugly.

"I'm a guy!" Ranma-Chan yells back.

"Oh really…" Akane says getting cut off by Yuka

"Hey Ranma would you like to come to our sleepover tonight?" Yuka ask. This causes Akane to spin around to face her friend

"Wwhat! Why are you inviting that pervert? …your mom won't allow a boy to sleepover at your house anyway!" Akane tries to say with as little worry in her voice as possible.

"But you said so yourself he is a girl…" Sayuri response with a smile.

Ranma-Chan now smirking slightly at the fact that going to this sleepover bothers Akane. "Ah…alright I don't have anything better to do" Ranma-Chan says to Yuka.

Yuka looks back over to Ranma-Chan and smiles realizing what she said "okay! Just come on over with Akane later."

And with a nod Ranma-Chan turns to leave "Kay I'll be there…later" and she takes off over the school's fence and heads to the dojo.

Akane staring at her friends "what are you two thinking!" she practically screams.

"Well…I thought Ranma should have the chance to be a girl. I mean he is one half the time but doesn't ever enjoy it…" Yuka responses quietly.

"Yeah…he may play tough all the time but she doesn't really have any friends. And no matter how tough someone is they still need friends." Sayuri adds in.

"The last thing she needs is sympathy! I'm the one that has to put up with him all the time! Now I can't even have a girl's night without her!" holds her head "grr…"Akane complains rather loudly.

"Akane we're your best friends" Sayuri sighs" but I feel bad for her… the only people that could be considered her friends want to marry him…she should be able to go without that pressure and it would also be good for you to be one of the people that she feels relaxed with." Sayuri finishes hopefully.

"…" is all Akane could say lost in thought.

"Yeah besides I have always wondered what she would look like if she dressed as a girl" Yuka says with a big smirk on her face.

Sayuri response giggling "I bet she's cute"

"She's cute without it…" Akane adds sighing sadly with a hint of a blush and proud smile.

"Yeah…" yuka and Sayuri reply together.

"Well…I guess I better start for home. I have to pack and all" Akane says

"Yeah we better go get ready too" Sayuri replies

"OK. Remember to be at my house at 7! Yuka says glancing between Sayuri and Akane.

"Okay" both Akane and Sayuri and Akane says respectively and spilt off heading each to their own house.

The Dojo 

Arriving home first Ranma-Chan kicks off her shoes and walks straight to the kitchen. "God I'm starving!" she says to herself as she takes out anything that's left over from the lunch Kasumi made for her father and the others. She sits down to eat at the table just as Akane gets home.

With her mouth full of food "fey 'Akane" swallows "what took ya?" Ranma-Chan ask causing Akane to sigh with disgust at his manners

"I stayed to talk with the girls why do you care?" tilting her head Akane ask.

"Well kinda…I mean I am spending the night at Yuka's house with yous…" Ranma-Chan says nervously.

Akane blinks twice and ask "Ranma why do you want to come?" confused. "It's not like you'll have any fun being a girl…"

Ranma-Chan finishes gulping down her food and shrugs.

"What do you mean?" Akane questions with her head titled off to one side.

"Well…its not like I'd have anything else to do…"Ranma-Chan responses.

"…whatever you say Ranma…" Akane says with a sigh. "Well I guess I'll start to pack." Akane says turning starts heading up to her room.

With Ranma-Chan following her. "What exactly am I suppose to bring?" Ranma-Chan ask as she follows Akane upstairs

"Well…just pack some things you'd need for any sleepover. I'll pack the other stuff." Akane responded with little smile that is actually hiding a smirk.

Ranma-Chan just stood there at Akane's door silent. Which got a weird stare from Akane. "You mean you've never been to a sleepover?" Akane asked shocked

Ranma-Chan shakes her head in denial "No…pops never let me get attached to any friends…"

Akane starting to feel sorry for Ranma could just hit herself for telling her friends that Ranma didn't need any friends. "I…I'll pack some things for you Ranma…" Akane said quietly _I will make sure she likes this! I don't want him to be friendless anymore _"um…but Ranma… I'm going to need you to agree to a few things…" Akane ask with a nervous and hopeless smile.

Tilting her head "what?" Ranma-Chan replies.

"well…Yuka's parents will only let girls sleepover…and well they know that Ranma is my fiancé…umm…what I'm trying to say is…" sighs "we need to call you something else…" Akane says nervously.

Ranma-Chan just nods "makes sense I'll just stick with Ranko…at least I'm use to responding to that…"

Akane surprised she didn't get yelled at but her smile is nothing more than a fake. "ok, Ranko…The other thing is that I need you to promise to wear what I pack you…I promise not to pick out anything that you wouldn't be too uncomfortable in…" sighing she quickly continues " and I need your word that you'll at least try whatever we decide to do, and not just sit there." Akane says firmly but with not much hope.

Ranko very quietly just stands there for a while. Finally with a sigh she responded "I understand…I won't guarantee anything but I'll at least try…" sighs again and looks at her feet _I have wanted real friends…I just never thought I'd get them as a girl... _"I'm gonna wait in the living room..." Ranko says turning and heads back downstairs without looking up or waiting for a response.

Akane sighs to herself "I know this seems hard on you Ranma…but if Yuka's parents accept you as a girl then you will be able to do a lot more stuff with us…that is if you even will want to." sighing again Akane walks into her room and starts packing their duffle bags. Grabbing them each a pair of pajamas, a change of clothes for tomorrow, and so on.

"She should be fine with these…I've seen her in girlier stuff…" Akane says heaving the bags onto her shoulders and picks up her sleeping bag.

Ranko reaches the top of the stairs just as Akane comes out of her room "oh I was just coming to see if you needed help…" Ranko says unsurely.

This brings a smile to Akane's face "sure Ranko, here's your bag" Akane says handing Ranko a blue duffle bag "go grab your sleeping bag." Akane urges.

Taking her bag and throwing it over her head so it falls like a messenger bag by her side. "Kay…" she replies and heads to her room to get it. Coming back momentarily.

"Kay, well shall we go now?" Akane ask looking sadly at Ranko _she's so sad…and I bet she's worried too…_

"Sure" Ranko says with a little force. _How did I get myself into this again…well that can't be helped…now all I got to worry about is that promise I made to Akane… _

Flash back 

"I need your word that you'll at least try whatever we decide to do, and you won't just sit there."-memory of Akane earlier

"I'll at least try…"-memory of herself earlier.

End flash back 

…_yes I excel in everything I do…I can do this! _Sighing Ranko shifts her bag a little and starts to head down the stairs after Akane.

Akane stops at the door before they leave. "Ranma you'll have fun just relax a little." Akane says more for herself than for him while staring into Ranko's eyes. _God…she has beautiful eyes…_ realizing what she was just thinking she starts blushing and quickly turns and walks outside so that the darkening world might hide her blush.

"I…I know Akane it just feels wrong…" Ranko replies not noticing her fiancée's weird behavior.

The walk to Yuka's was silent after that. What with Akane getting her blushing under control and with Ranko thinking about what she got herself into. Arriving at Yuka's the two are greeted by Yuka and Sayuri who were waiting on the porch.

"Hi!" Yuka says excitedly standing up.

"Hey guys I hope me and Ranko aren't late." Akane says smiling.

"Ranko?" Sayuri ask quietly looking at Ranko.

Ranko smiles slightly and nods her head "I thought you knew I was coming" Ranko says

"Oh…yea must have slipped my mind!" Sayuri says laughing.

"Well let's go inside you two are probably getting tired of carrying that stuff." Yuka says to the group as she leads the way inside to the den. "Just put your stuff anywhere" she says once in the middle of the room after she turned around to face them.

Akane takes and puts her stuff next to the couch with Ranko right behind her.

"Kay! So what's first?" Akane ask with a big smile.

"Well…I don't know…" Sayuri responses.

"Honestly!" Yuka says shaking her head "you two come to a sleepover and didn't think of anything to do?" she finishes looking over to Ranko. "What would you like to do Ranko?"

"Ah…me? I…I don't have a clue what is suppose to go on…" Ranko says with a little more sadness then she was planning on.

"What's suppose to go on?" Sayuri ask confused.

"Ranko never…this is Ranko's first sleepover she doesn't know what to expect and what normally goes on." Akane response as she watches Ranko fidget.

"Oh…" Sayuri starts getting cut off by Yuka.

"Well then we will make sure she enjoys it!" Yuka states like it was the only logical option.

Sighing "no, really a normal sleepover is all I want…" Ranko says nervously.

"Yeah really guys she isn't that special lets just relax and have some fun!" Akane says causing Ranko to go still.

"Jeez thanks Akane…" Ranko said sighing.

This causes the other three to giggle.

"OK back to the issue at hand…" Akane says after she gets her giggling under control.

"Well we could play Truth or Dare?" Sayuri says as a little add in.

"It's too early for that game…how about after we eat?" Yuka says after thinking about it _that gives us enough time to let Ranko decide if she likes being with us _

"Well then…" Akane starts stopping as the door opens and Yuka's mom comes in.


End file.
